beyond the belt
by chrolli4life
Summary: I love Wilson but during an episode when Will and Sonny weren't together I wish there was more with Brian and Sonny besides the opening of a belt.


Here's my take on what I wanted to see on and off screen (since you can't show what I wanted to see to be shown) in Brian's bedroom on 2.1.13 episode.

This starts before the belt opening in the bed.

Enjoy

"I have waited a very long time for you" said Brian cupping Sonny's face in his hands

Brian kissed Sonny passionately on the lips.

Both twirling their tongues around the other as Sonny was holding on to Brian's waist as he walked backwards towards the bed.

Sonny with no place else to go sat on the edge of the bed and Brian kissing Sonny's earlobe down to his neck. Sonny escapes a few moans from his lips.

"Your skin taste so good"

Sonny chuckled slightly.

"You are so adorable" Brian softly said looking into Sonny's eyes.

Sonny lied back on to the bed and Brian crawled on the side of him. Brian wrapped one of his legs around Sonny's leg and his crotch against his leg. He reached over and undid Sonny's belt all the while kissing passionately.

Sonny's fingers in Brian's hair and lips tightly against Brian's he was nervous but it felt so right. He felt Brian undo his button and fly and a hand going towards his goods but he didn't stop it felt so good so right. He almost bit on Brian's bottom lip as he felt Brian's hand go under his boxers and grab a hold of his penis.

Sonny stopped the kiss so he could take Brian's sweater off once off he threw the shirt somewhere and went back to kissing him. Sonny was moaning when he felt Brian's hand go up and down his shaft. With the other hand of Brian's he undid Sonny's buttons on his shirt.

Brian stopped kissing Sonny so that he could kiss and suck on Sonny's neck.

"It's about time someone pleasured you" said Brian seductively in Sonny's ear.

"You deserve it" said Brian before kissing down sonny's neck to his chest.

Brian still rubbing up and down on Sonny's shaft was sucking on one of Sonny's nipples then licked farther down to his trail of hair Brian took his hand out of Sonny's pants and pulled them off then he went back to licking down.

"Oh god" moaned Sonny when he felt his shaft being licked.

When Brian got to the head of Sonny's penis he sucked on it.

Sonny was pulling on Brian's hair and moaning profanities.

"Don't stop keep going" moaned Sonny

Brian deep throated Sonny.

"Oh god" screamed Sonny

Brian sucked on Sonny's balls and it drove Sonny crazy.

"I'm going to cum" Sonny moaned.

Brian stopped what he was doing and started licking around Sonny's ass.

"Brian!" moaned Sonny

Brian stuck is tongue inside Sonny

"Ohmigod" moaned Sonny

Brian stopped what he was doing and sonny sat up out of breath and helped Brian get out of his tight jeans.

"I want you so bad" moaned Brian before kissing Sonny deeply on the lips.

Sonny just nodded his head as his tongue was in Brian's mouth.

Brian climbed on top of sonny as they lied back down and Brian reached over to the night stand and grabbed a condom and a bottom of lube. Brian opened the condom and put it on himself and then he opened the lube and put some on Sonny's ass and some on his condom covered shaft before entering him with his penis he fingered Sonny a little to loosen him up.

"God, you feel so good Sonny, feel like I'm dreaming"

Brian took his finger out of Sonny and eased into him.

"Ohmigod, so tight"

"Shut up and kiss me" moaned Sonny

"With pleasure"

Brian pushed more of him inside of Sonny and leaned down to kiss Sonny.

Sonny grabbed Brian's ass and pushed him all the way inside of him, which coursed Brian to hit his prostate.

"mmmm" moaned Sonny as he was kissing Brian.

Sonny and Brian were rocking the bed and they kept on moving liking crazy animals.

Suddenly Sonny came all over him and Brian's chest Brian took some off his chest with his finger and put it in his mouth.

"Sweet, just like you" said Brian with his big grin.

Brian moved a little bit more in Sonny and then he too came he got soft and slipped out of Sonny he took the condom off and made a knot in it and threw it on the floor. he got up from the bed and into the bathroom he came back with a towel for the both of them and when he reached the bed Sonny was on his left side fast asleep. Brian just watched and smiled and couldn't believe he got so lucky.


End file.
